


Going Up

by murdur



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Sifki Month, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdur/pseuds/murdur
Summary: Loki and Sif get stuck in an elevator
Relationships: Loki/Sif (Marvel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	Going Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sifki Month](https://sifkiweek2020.tumblr.com/post/613697900677038080/greeting-fellow-lokisif-shippers-given-that-many). Week one's prompt of "shut in/stuck together". I think this could be read as a human AU or an Asgarians on Earth situation.

Sif really hadn’t needed to tug on his tie to pull Loki inside the small elevator after her. Walking backwards, she’d barely even taken a full step inside before he had crowded her, pushing her up against the far wall. Thankfully, they were alone on the lift, although Sif wasn’t totally sure that she’d do anything different even if they’d had company. 

It had been agonizing enough waiting as long as she already had, she couldn’t resist kissing him now. They’d traveled to the city at the bequest of Thor and Jane, to attend the fundraising banquet and Loki had looked so handsome in his dark suit, she could hardly take her eyes off of him all night as he’d mingled with others, controlling conversations with a cool ease, holding her close on the dance floor. 

The champagne buzzed warm under her skin, making her overly aware of the silky pull and whisper of her wine-red gown. They’d hardly made it into the tiny elevator of the old, boutique hotel where the fundraiser was held and where Thor had booked them a room before she was pushed up against the wall, her lover clearly just as eager. 

She was barely aware of their surroundings, all Sif could register was Loki’s lips on her neck and the faint click of the elevator doors behind his back. Summoning a heroic strength, she unwrapped one arm from his muscular back and reached her hand out towards “12” but her fingers were far away from the waiting buttons. 

“Loki,” she attempted but her words faltered when he flicked his tongue against the hollow of her neck. A gasp left her lips, encouraging Loki to rock into her. The elevator bar pressed uncomfortably against her lower back, one of her hands grasping it to steady herself, the other threading through Loki’s hair. 

“ _Loki ,_ ” she tried again, “push the button.” When he ignored her, his teeth skating against her collar bone, she added, “Get me to our room and then get this dress off. Now.”

Loki lifted his head then and looked over his shoulder at the troublesome lighted panel with a frustrated grunt. Throwing one arm back, his fist slammed against the area of their desired floor, his hand pushing multiple buttons.

“There,” his eyes danced with mischief before he lowered his head again to her bared neck, unwilling to let his lips leave her skin again.

“You had better touch me with a little more care than you’ve shown this poor old elevator.”

“Is the lady so fragile?” he teased against her throat. In answer she tugged his hair upwards until her lips could meet his, showing her prowess and power.

The elevator lurched upwards, the motion rocking Loki further into her, drinking in each other’s noises in a hasty kiss. Her hands traveled the length of his back, smoothing against his hips before caressing his shapely backside, which had looked so good in that suit, and pulling him more firmly against her. 

Without missing a beat, Loki wrapped long fingers around her thighs, lifting her to sit on the cool metal bar and guiding her legs around his waist while grinding into her. Her head swam with sweet desperation, the old lift grinding upwards slowly, a soft _ping_ sounding as they passed each floor. All open mouth kisses and sliding tongues, her body thrummed with need. Her fingers wound deep into his hair, she tugged with just enough force to win a throaty moan from Loki.

Just as Sif was about to mark up his skin, a loud mechanical grinding sound filled air and the two of them staggered, the elevator coming to a halt.

Throwing an irritated glance over his shoulder, his voice was a low growl. “Why the hell are we stopped?”

Sif’s lips twitched into a half smile. “Perhaps it has to do with a fist to the machinery?”

Loki turned his head to fully glare at the numbers that were still lit up on the panel. Sif placed a hand on cheek and turned his face back to her, kissing the scowl off his face, taking care to suck on his bottom lip. “We’re definitely stuck.”

When Loki opened his eyes, the cold fire lit her blood aflame. Licking his swollen lips, his voice thick and low with need, he shook his head. “Can’t wait that long, Sif.” 

As if to emphasize his point, he not so subtly rubbed his bulge against her. She tipped her head back, her hands on his ass not at all discouraging the motion. His lips found her sensitive lobe.

“Cameras, Loki,” she panted. Trying to organize her thoughts.

“Nnh mm,” he disagreed, the sound vibrating against the shell of her ear. One of his hands came up to palm at her breast. “Too old.” 

She let her eyes flick around the small box and agreed that there didn’t seem to be any recording devices. His fingers spread and closed, scissoring her nipple in a way that made heat flare between her legs. They were trapped but Sif felt no fear. Instead she whispered his name to say _yes_ and _now._

He groaned in satisfaction and reached behind himself once more, his finger pressing the alarm button, causing a deep ringing to overtake them. Sif lifted a brow in question. Leaning back in, his voice was low and clear against her ear.

“They can’t see us,” his hands deftly pulled the straps of her gown from her shoulders, exposing her breasts for his agile touch before lowering his mouth to suck, “they don’t need to hear us either.”

“Is that a challenge?” Sif grinned, reaching between them to palm at Loki’s erection, slowly tracing the shape of it until Loki gave her a needy little noise. She flicked the button open and worked her hands beneath the fabric to force his bottoms down, taking his shaft in her hand. 

“Always,” he breathed, letting his own hands run up her thighs, lifting the deep red silk with it. A whimper left him when he found her without undergarments, his fingers sliding smoothly to find her wet and circling against her clit. 

She guided him to her then, letting out a long breath as he pushed in, filling her. He paused for just a moment, taking a beat to kiss her before he started to move inside of her.

He was a skillful lover, thrusting up into her in a delicious rhythm of short strokes and a few deep thrusts that made her shake. She felt as the tension throbbed within and she tried to move her hips against him, wanting him so badly, without success. His body had her pinned to the wall so she dug her fingers into his shoulders, telling him how good it felt until she couldn’t form words any longer. She didn’t let the opportunity pass to make noise and let her moans, whimpers and cries reverberate and echo inside the lift. 

Loki was also gasping and panting and already she was getting close, close, so close. She felt her body tightening like a coil until the pleasure was too much and the tension snapped. She cried out, her head thrown back against the wall as the bliss crashed over her in climax. He moved faster then, needing only a few more fast strokes before he let out a muffled oath against her skin, his hips pushing deep and then stilling. 

Peeling her fingers from his shoulders, he held her until her shaking legs could find their footing. His hair was sinfully wild around his face, his tie in ruins around his neck. She smiled and stepped around him to push the alarm button again, ending the racket so all she could hear was their ragged breathing. He looked slightly dazed, but stupidly smug.

“Maybe we should get stuck like this again sometime,” he grinned.

“Don’t go abusing any more machines.” Sif laughed and stepped back into his embrace to kiss him tenderly. 

The elevator ding drew them out of their reverie, making them jump and quickly adjust themselves before the doors slid open.

Sif blinked, her hazy mind trying to keep up as she stepped forward and took her lover’s hand. “Guess they got it working again.” 

Loki just chuckled, leading her down the hotel hallway and towards their room. “Now, I think you requested assistance getting out of that spectacular dress?”


End file.
